1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a vehicle seat having a seat with an upper seatback and a headrest including various electronic components. A connector sleeve is configured to fit within a guide sleeve to allow an electrical connector extending from the headrest to be easily and efficiently connected to an opposing electrical connector extending from the seat during assembly. The connector may be configured to maintain electrical connection between the connected electrical connectors when a removal force is applied to prevent separation of the connectors.
2. Discussion
Modern headrests may include electrical components for safety related features as well as other convenience features. An example of a safety related feature is an electronic device that moves the headrest with the occupant's head during collision to protect against whiplash. Another example of a potential safety feature that requires electrical components in a headrest is airbags. An example of a convenience feature is power adjustment capabilities of the headrest, such as power tilt.
Headrests are generally shipped separately for later assembly at a remote location to the main portion of the seat, which includes the seatback. During final assembly of the seat, the wires extending from the headrest must be connected to wires extending from the seat. Traditionally, once assembled these wires between the headrest and the seatback are visible to the occupant of the vehicle, especially when the headrest is extended upward. Due to the variance in height of many vehicle occupants, the headrests are commonly raised from the seat back and the exposed wires not only visibly detract from the aesthetic characteristics of the seat but may be susceptible to damage in the extended upward position. Therefore, there is a need for a wire connection assembly that allows the headrest to be shipped separately from the main portion of the seat and later attached at a remote location in an easy and efficient manner, while concealing the wire assembly from the occupant of the vehicle and protecting it from damage.
At times, the headrests need to be repaired or replaced. For example, if the airbag in a headrest detonates, an electronic feature malfunctions, or the headrest is cosmetically damaged, the headrest may need to be removed, the electrical connectors separated, and the new connectors from the new headrest electrically coupled to the wiring assembly and connectors extending through the seatback. Problems may occur as illustrated in FIG. 8 when the electrical connector engages items within the seat, which may prevent removal. Even more problematic is if the lower electrical connector engages an item and becomes separated from the upper connector. Typically this results in having to open the seat, in particular the seatback, to retrieve the connector, which is extremely time consuming, and may even damage the seat, in particular the seat covering. Therefore, there is a need for a connector that minimizes the potential to catch objects within the seat back and also stays engaged even when substantial removal force is applied.